


Shooting For Stars

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Online Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret End spoiler, Seven's real name spoilers, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, Update's once a week, lolol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: Hyuna Lee just started college, and while procrastinating decided to give a popular MMO called LOLOL a try. Here she will meet new friends, battle monsters, part takes in epic quests, and potentially find love!Most of this will take place in LOLOL at the beginning.This takes place a year/ year and a half after Seven's good end, and the secret endings.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hyuna groaned as she sat staring at her computer. Her assignment was to draw something that inspires you, some sort of introductory assignment for the Professor to get to know her small class of Art Student Misfits. Nothing seemed to inspire her as of late, and no matter what she did manage to sketch out onto screen seemed to call her out: The Un-Inspired Art Student with no muse or motivation. Her fingers ran the length of her caramel brown locks, and her nails lightly scratched her scalp trying to ease her growing frustrations. Hazel glared at the taunting screen before her, daring it to keep on challenging her.    
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the artist sighed in defeat. Nothing was coming to her, and the lines she had managed to get down didn’t seem to be coming together as anything. Annoyed with herself and lack of a muse, she set her tablet to the side and opened her social media. Not much was going on, and she didn’t really have any friends anymore. Her sister posted a photo of her and her little class of second graders. They were cute and her sister looked happy. Smiling at the photo she offered it a thumbs up. 

When she was done scrolling her newsfeed she opened boogle. Bored she searched for fun things to do on the internet. The search results varied in interest, but an ad on the web page she was on showed a popular MMO and a free trial. Curious she clicked it and went to the homepage of the game. She read of the spec’s and nodded noting it would work on her pc. She clicked the download icon and downloaded it. 

Hazel eyes read every bit of detail the game had to offer her as it booted up the character creator. Feeling a little nervous, having never played an MMO before and unsure if she’d actually like being in contact with actual people. Logically she knew she could just play solo and ignore the events, or even delete her entire account after the free trial ran out and simply say she tried it. Biting a plump bottom lip she was greeted with page after several final updates. 

First, she selected her gender debating on being a boy, but ultimately settled for female solely because she knew their armor would be cuter the further she got into the game. She clicked through the races and settled on an elf. She smiled customizing the hairstyle and making the hair a lovely hue of blue. The eyes matched her avatar's hair. Hyuna chooses the least appalling beginner to wear praying she would be able to get something that wasn’t such an eyesore to wear easily. Overall the artist was pleased with the look of her new online persona and moved onto the next page.

Here she had to choose a username. Chewing on her lip she knew she go to Sapphire would be already taken in such a massive game, but gave it a go anyway. Slightly disappointed when it was already taken she contemplated what to use. She typed in several weird spelling of the name before Sapfyre worked. Making a surprised and pleased noise, she made haste to click the arrow button that would take her into the game. 

The screen loaded and she took her time going through the tutorial and getting the hang of the world, and command functions. Hyuna watched as her pretty avatar moved about doing little missions and basically busy work with prompt boxes explaining the gameplay.

Soon enough she had completed her ‘training’ and was warped to a busy square full of other players. Hyuna blushed feeling slightly overwhelmed by the sheer number of avatars on the screen. She had picked one of the busier servers, but she hadn’t imagined it’d be this popular. Chewing her lip she ran around getting used to the shops and how the currency worked. Hazel eyes scanned the screen and took notice of where the world chat was, besides it was a little icon that lights up red with a little 1 beside it. Curious she clicked it and noticed it was the private messaging system. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Hey you look lost ^^

**SupermanYoosung★:** You must be new!

**SupermanYoosung★:** If you want help doing some quest or anything let me know .

Hyuna tapped the pads of her fingers against her lips reading the message over and over again honestly wanting to take them up on their offer. Yet, she also felt rather shy about it too, it was strange. It wasn’t like it was a real interaction with someone, just two gamer bros going on a digital epic quest, so to speak. That being said, the artist wasn’t really a people person. Taking a moment to think about the other player's offer she opened the tab at the top that showed the servers rankings and who was online at the moment.

Hazel went wide as she stared at the first couple name’s noticing the friendly strangers rank. They where rank number 2, basically LOLOL royalty. Hyuna let out a girlish giggle in disbelief. She clicked back onto her private messages and re-read the person’s name. It was for sure rank #2 SupermanYoosung. Before her brain could catch up to her fingers the typed with speed across her keyboard. 

**Sapfyre:** Oh wow!

**Sapfyre:** I just check up on you, and it says your rank #2 ^^;

**Sapfyre:** You must have better things to do than help a little noob like myself!

Before she knew it an impressive tank build avatar ran towards her. Hyuna bumped her forehead lightly with her fist watching as he positioned himself next to her Hobo of an Elf avatar. What a contrast that was to behold. However, if he did have time to waste with her, she almost wanted to beg him to help her get something more suitable for her avatar to wear. Something less beggar and painstakingly noob. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Hahaha Yup! That’s me, I’m pretty awesome, huh? 

Hyuna couldn’t help but roll her eyes as a smile played at the edge of her mouth.

**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m also pretty free at the moment. I have no issue bussing you through some dungeons and helping you get some decent equipment. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Plus once you get passed level 20 you can join guilds!

**SupermanYoosung★: ** If you want, I can invite you to mine, haha!

This person seemed pretty nice and welcoming, Hyuna mused smiling to herself. She didn’t want to get his hopes up, nonetheless. Still unsure if she wanted to pay for the month to month subscription, or would even bother logging in again once she decided she had procrastinated enough for the evening and got back to her assignment. Best to play it coy. 

**Sapfyre:** Well alright then! 

**Sapfyre:** Lolol can you add me to the party, I have absolutely no idea what I am doing 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Oh! Sure thing!

The notification of a party invitation popped up. Hyuna clicked it and accepted. Soon there was an Icon over the two opposing in style avatars linking them together. 

**Sapfyre:** Wow they really go out and show you who you're with, huh?

**Sapfyre:** We should get out of the public eye, haha… Someone like you hanging out with a LOLOL hobo can’t be good for the reputation! ^^

**SupermanYoosung★:** lol naw, it’s fine, I’m buying potions. I’ve got a feeling you’re gonna need them at the start ^^

**SupermanYoosung★:** I know just the Dungeon that shares exp! It’s pretty high rank, but I can handle the monsters myself. You can just sit back and enjoy the show! Cheer for me too!

**Sapfyre:** I might be a noob, but I do freelance as a cheerleader on the side

**Sapfyre: ** It’s not much, but it’s honest work~

**Sapfyre:** Go! Yoosung! GO! 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Haha! I didn’t expect you to actually cheer for me >_<

**SupermanYoosung★:** Now I definitely have to help you get to at least level 20!

Hyuna’s character automatically followed the party leader’s avatar about the busy town square. There was an option to turn it off, but she didn’t feel like it. It was fun watching the two of them run around side by side as this Yoosung got the supplies she would most likely need to brave the dungeon. The artist clicked on her avatar and gasped in surprise. 

**Sapfyre:** There are little social action commands!

**Sapfyre: ** Ooooh~ 

She made her Elf do a little tribal type dance around Yoosung. She giggled as he made his brolly tank dance with her in the middle of the square. That was cute! 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Hahaha >_<

**SupermanYoosung★: ** They do! And some of the actions are special to race, gender, and class.

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Oh! You get to pick a class at level 10

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Any ideas on a build you want to make?

**Sapfyre:** Thank you for the dance Monsieur~

**Sapfyre:** I dunno what build to make???

**Sapfyre:** I guess I want something ranged so I can hang back. 

A box popped up on the screen declaring that SupermanYoosung would like to item share with her. Hyuna clicked yes and his inventory opened along with her own. She flushed when she saw all the cool things he was carrying and how she only held a level 2 stick from one of her tutorial missions at the beginning. She watched as Yoosung threw 99 potions, and 99 mana restore potions at her along with a level 2 wooden helm. She giggled equipping it to her Elf. 

**Sapfyre:** Now my look is finally complete. What a sexy helm!

**SupermanYoosung★:** lololol, sooo sexy~

**SupermanYoosung★:** Back on the topic of builds

**SupermanYoosung★:** Ever consider being a support healer?

**SupermanYoosung★:** It’s sooo hard to find a decent one D:

**Sapfyre:** I dunno if I’d make a good support ^^;

**Sapfyre:** If they are hard to find there must be a reason right?

**SupermanYoosung★:** They just don’t know how to build themselves, and/or try to fight when the tanks have the situation covered and die,

**SupermanYoosung★:** I never built a healer before, but I do know a few things. I could help you if you want?

**Sapfyre:** Welllllllll

**Sapfyre:** Sure why not~~!

**Sapfyre:** Since you’re helping me out so much already, I don’t mind trying to be a healer for you.

**SupermanYoosung★:** Thank you!

**SupermanYoosung★:** Rest of the guild will be so jealous when I show off my own personal little healer~ haha~

**Sapfyre:** >_< lololol I’m shy~

Hyuna bit her lip re-reading the messages. It almost felt like this guy or girl or whatever they are was flirting with her. They couldn’t possibly know she was a girl. She assumed many male players would make a female avatar, let's be honest, the higher rank armor leaves little to the imagination. She wrote off the interaction as this Yoosung being friendly and excited to help her create a healer support he seemed to need desperately. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Haha that’s okay!

**SupermanYoosung★:** Do you have a headset, it’s easier to chat that way while in dungeons.

The artist flushed again at the thought of letting a stranger hear her voice. She could see why it would be more convenient. Seeing as she had never played an online game, and preferred solo JRPG’s or Horror survival-

**Sapfyre:** I never required a headset before

**SupermanYoosung★:** It’s okay, it just means we are gonna crawl dungeons a bit slower since we’ll have to type to one another. 

**Sapfyre:** ^^; I’ll look into investing in one in the future.

**Sapfyre: ** I’m on a college student allowance, it’ll have to be a cheap one.

**SupermanYoosung★:** Haha, I’m a student too. I get what you mean.

**SupermanYoosung★:** No shame in having an off-brand HS since you’re just starting.

**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m gonna teleport us to a level 30 dungeon. Keep your guard up

**Sapfyre:** Sure thing ^^

  
They were off, the screen turned into a load for a moment before both of them spawned in a dungeon. The artist smiled as she watched the other player navigate the surrounding area. She was careful to fall back when zombie looking monstered spawned and swarmed them. All level 30, which made sense, Yoosung had stated it was a high-rank dungeon. Turns out level grind was a bit of a grind, even for beginners. Luckily it was a shared exp dungeon and since there were only two of them in the party it got split in half. Slowly where minimal communication since she lacked a headset they crawled through the Dungeon. Yoosung was kind enough to allow her to loot the corpses and the treasure chests. 

They had even run into some other players who would say hello to Yoosung via the world chat. They had custom speech bubbles, and Hyuna was interested in obtaining some of her own. It was impressive how immersive this game was. You could build sperate skills like smithing, mining, fishing, cooking, act. It was super customizable. Yoosung had rattled off about how there was an event boss just recently and the cool stuff he got for himself. Hyuna smiled, sometimes even giggling to herself as she read Yoosung’s messages. 

Even though she had gotten some pretty decent armor and weapon’s they couldn’t be equipped before she was level 30. It was probably a power scale to disallow players to equip armor so far above themselves early. Yoosung assured her in a few sessions he would have her beefed up and ready to stand on her own in no time. Hyuna despite herself agreed to meet up tomorrow evening and found herself genuinely enjoying the game. Maybe she was just enjoying Yoosung’s company, who knew. 

Once they finished the dungeon, Yoosung warped them back into the town square and sent her a friend request. Hyuna didn’t even think twice as she accepted it. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** This way we will get notifications when either of us logs on, and it even shows where we are on the map. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m gonna be on a little while longer, you good?

Hyuna looked at the clock and gasped blinking, unbelieving what she was thinking. Had she really wasted three hours? Was it really 1 am?

**Sapfyre:** OMFG!!!! It’s 1 am!!! I have an assignment due tomorrow morning!

**SupermanYoosung★** : It’s 1 am for me too, we must be pretty close. Lolol

**SupermanYoosung★:** You should go get the project done

**SupermanYoosung★:** Guess I’ll see you tomorrow~ ^^

**Sapfyre:** Ya tomorrow! I’ll be off!

**Sapfyre: ** Enjoy ruling the online virtual world!

With that Hyuna was quick to log off and sighed to herself. It had only meant to be an hour break, and somehow she got so caught up in it she was looking at either failing her first assignment or not sleeping. Looking at the clock she grabbed her a tablet and the pen and looked at whatever these lines she had drawn were suppose to be. Deciding to delete all the progress she had apparently made, she settled herself in for a long night of drawing her assignment for her 8 am class. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The day seemed to keep dragging on and on. A certain University student sat in a lecture dozing off. Maybe he should have logged off when Sapfyre had. His purple irises where bloodshot from the two hours of sleep he did manage to get. His lids were heavy as he rested his chin in his palm attempting to focus on what the Professor was saying. Knowing he had a quiz at the end of the week, and the professor had promised all they had to do was show up and pay attention to pass. However, it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. One of his classmates had kicked his chair trying to keep him alert, the action made him blush as he dopily stared at the front of the room. You’d think he would have learned his lesson time after time again he ended up staying up all night playing LOLOL. 

The bottle-blond thought back to last night and the newbie he had managed to befriend. They were nice, extremely noobish, but they had fun. He smiled to himself remembering the promise to meet up again tonight. They had managed to raise at least 9 levels and they had chosen the cleric class as promised. Yoosung was overjoyed to know he might be able to get a half-decent healer for the guild as he helped the newcomer practice the craft of the game. The gamer couldn’t help but think of all the things he could do to help his newest party member advance in the game. 

His classmate kicked his chair again and he glared over to him, annoyed that he was constantly being pulled away from his thoughts. Truthfully he just couldn’t wait to get home and log onto LOLOL. Sapfyre said they were a student and they were in the same timezone, most likely had day class’s if the panic about their project that was due was any indicator. Meaning they would most likely log in at the same time as him, or a little after. Yoosung hasn’t felt this excited over a new person since Mi-Cha came crashing into the RFA messenger a little over a year ago. It made his chest kind of ticklish, which was weird. There was a very high chance Sapfyre was another dude on the other side, and possibly underage too. Yoosung groaned rubbing his dry eyes trying to calm his inner musing and push thoughts away. How desperate is he becoming?

Sighing softly to himself he decided maybe overthinking last night’s LOLOL encounter was a bad idea. He was just lonely, and watching two of his friends fall in love over messages and eventually get married in the same year had his chest twisting with a sense of jealousy. Sure he was happy for them, of course, he supported them. It was as an onlooker with no romantic history that made him envious of their partnership. Seeing his best friend so happy, and the way Saeyoung and Mi-Cha just seem to get each other. They fought for one another, faced every challenge as a team. It was a really beautiful relationship. 

He wanted what they had. 

He wanted it badly. 

Eventually, classes concluded for the day and Yoosung felt full of energy all of a sudden. He hadn’t taken in anything the professors had attempted to teach him. Mentally he questioned why he was even bothering with university then his mother’s face flashed behind his eyelids. Ya, she would have been pissed if he just up and quit school. Though after everything that has taken place he honestly debated changing his major. He only had two years left, it would be like starting all over. 

On his walk back to his dorm room with a meal from the convenient store, his mind wandered to Rika. Zen and himself had shipped her away to Alaska, trying to save her from both Jumin and Saeyoung’s rath. It was a foolish move as more and more truth about her illegal activity came to light. After Saeran opened up to the abuse he endured under her. Yet, someone boyish part of him still didn’t want Rika to suffer, he wanted her to get better. He wanted his cousin back. Only he seemed to be the only one in the RFA that gave a damn about Rika’s recovery. 

Yoosung let out a sigh as he unlocked the door leading into his dorm room. His violet eyes scanned his livingroom and frowned. “It’s pretty lonely.” He whispered to himself as he dropped his school bag on the couch and made his way to his bedroom. On instinct, he sat at his computer and booted it up. He opened his store-bought sushi and began to nibble it as his hindows ran an update check before booting up his desktop. He had LOLOL set to automatically load once the computer came to life. The icon showed a loading hourglass and then the main screen loaded up with the daily newsletter. Yoosung took a moment to read it over not noticing anything interesting and logged his tank up. 

The first thing he did was claim his daily bonus and check his friend’s list. Saeyoung and Mi-Cha where online in some dungeon. He smiled hoping they married couple was enjoying their time playing games with one another. Saeran didn’t appear to be online, and Yoosung wondered what the younger twin could be up too if his brother and sister in law were actively playing games. He scrolled noticing that Sapfyre hadn’t logged in since they said goodnight last night. He sighed putting more food in his mouth as he got a bunch of party requests from random players. He declined them all and idled himself. 

Yoosung chewed and check his phone noticing a miss call from Zen and rolling his eyes. He had a few emails about possible party guests for the next RFA party. He took a moment to look at them before forwarding them to Mi-Cha. She handled the rest from there. Jaehee, Zen and Jumin were all active in a chatroom. Yoosung cringed wondering if he should go be a cushion for Jaehee knowing the men in the room were most likely arguing and her trying to keep them on track. 

As his thumb hovered over the enter chatroom icon and notification popped up on his monitor. His eyes read over it and smiled. There was Sapfyre, they must have just gotten home from school. He closed the RFA app and silenced his phone. He shoved the rest of his food into his mouth as he opened his private messages with the newbie. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Hiya! 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Ready for more dungeon crawling?

Nervously he chewed on the pad of his thumb waiting for the stranger to reply to him. After all, it was coming home and playing with this person that had gotten throughout his day. He didn’t want to come across clingy though. After a small intervention involving Saeyoung and Zen, he had realized that his problem was that he was a stage five clinger. Sighing with a blush dusting his checks he waited patiently for them to reply.

‘Plus this person was most likely a guy’ He reminded himself and thought of his guild member’s horror stories about being catfished on the site. 

**Sapfyre:** Oh Hey You~

**Sapfyre: ** Haha I’m up for more! 

**Sapfyre:** The monsters will have no idea what hit them when SupermanYoosung is through with them!

Yoosung smiled, really wishing this person owned a headset. He was curious about what they sounded like. They wrote in a manner that was similar to Mi-Cha but that didn’t mean anything. Maybe they were just feminine, maybe they are playing to role play like a girl. It wasn’t uncommon for members to role play out relationships and the such on here. The game even offered and marriage system for such a thing. It was diverse in how a player would like to spend their time within it’s the massive world. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Hell ya!

**SupermanYoosung★:** We should be able to pick your class today, you’re almost level 10! 

**Sapfyre:** Only thanks to you!

**Sapfyre: ** Honestly if I had been left to my own devices last night I wouldn’t even be close to level 10!

**Sapfyre:** So thank you!

Yoosung chuckled liking the attention and praise.

**SupermanYoosung★:** no thanks is needed ^^

**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m having a lot of fun playing with you!

**SupermanYoosung★: ** I’ll create a party, one sec.

He swiftly invited his new friend to make a party with him. He waited for her to join as he organized his inventory. 

**Sapfyre: ** One of these days I’ll figure out how to do this

And just like that their avatars where linked together. Yoosung couldn’t help the way his heart pittered. He really needed to get a hold on himself and remind himself that the other player was, in fact, a dude. Not that Yoosung was personally offended by same-sex relationships, he just wasn’t interested in starting anything with another dude. 

“Really wish they had a mic so my brain could stop thinking about this too much.” Yoosung wished to himself, readjusting his hairpins to push his bang out of his face more. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Until that fateful day I got you covered. 

**Sapfyre:** My hero lol

Yoosung began preparing for their next quest, he knew of a couple they could pair off with and each get the exp. Simple missions that involved them slaying a certain number of minor enemies and such. He was also going to get them to up their cooking and fishing skills so she could brew their own potions. How useful support was in actuality and a money saver. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** First I’ll bring us to a place where we can fish. I’ll just hand you over what I catch. Then you can cook them all to build those skills.

**Sapfyre:** Aye Aye Captain!

Yoosung chuckled as his eyes lit up. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Sorry if it seemed like I’m bossing you around ^^;;

**SupermanYoosung★:** It just helps the arch maester class brew potions and buffs.

**Sapfyre:** Oooh that sounds cool.

**Sapfyre:** Don’t worry about bossing me around~ 

‘How suggestive’ Yoosung pondered biting his lip before teleporting them to the fishing island. There he quested an item share and handed them a nice fishing rod that wouldn’t break every five seconds. Then they got to work. Since it was a pretty basic automatic action he wanted to take this chance to get to know them better.

**SupermanYoosung★:** This might take a while.

**SupermanYoosung★: ** So you mentioned you’re a student. What are you studying?

**Sapfyre:** Wow this is really a grind, huh?

**Sapfyre:** I’m an art and digital design student. 

**Sapfyre:** Nothing too exciting, what are you studying? 

**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m in training to be a vet ^^;

**SupermanYoosung★:** sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice for myself 

**Sapfyre:** A vet? You must be pretty smart then. 

**Sapfyre:** I think we all doubt our educational choices.

**Sapfyre:** isn’t that what being a student is all about? Being unsure about our future and trying to make sure we make the right decisions?

**Sapfyre:** If you’re passionate about animal’s you could make all the difference one day ^^

Yoosung blushed nearly crimson reading their messages. No one had ever sided with him and his doubts. Maybe they were feeling it too. Art wasn’t something that guaranteed a job in the future and was hard to get noticed in. 

**Sapfyre:** If anything you could just transfer to human medicine. It’s all under the biology major, is it not?

He hadn’t even thought of that possibility. Indeed, he could just transfer and just suck up an extra year of school. SKY university did offer an internship program after the medical exams. Yoosung bit his thumb pondering the possibility. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** I hadn’t thought of that

**SupermanYoosung★:** ahaha

**SupermanYoosung★: ** My friends usually just tell me to suck it up and get school over with. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** That I should just be anxious about finding employment. 

**Sapfyre:** What's the point of working in a career you have no passion for?

**SupermanYoosung★:** Are you passionate about art?

**Sapfyre:** Hahaha

**Sapfyre:** Yes! Art is the main thing that gives me a drive every day!

**Sapfyre:** Even if my father thinks it’s a waste of my time and future, I’m going to pursue it. 

**Sapfyre:** Maybe instead of listening to others, you should listen to the drive within you. Find something you’re passionate about. 

**Sapfyre:** A vet’s good if you really like animals. A doctor or surgeon is good if you like helping people. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** I might just do that!

**SupermanYoosung★: ** wow- I didn’t mean to get so serious on you like that.

**Sapfyre:** It’s fine. 

**Sapfyre:** We are going to be fishing for a while. 

**Sapfyre:** And I’d never get mad at someone for voicing their insecurities. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** You’re a really cool person

**SupermanYoosung★:** But let's get off the heavy topics

**Sapfyre: ** Hmmmm 

**Sapfyre:** How long have you been playing LOLOL

Yoosung frowned, at least they didn't ask how much he plays. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** a little over 2 years

**SupermanYoosung★:** A friend of mine downloaded it for me, and I’ve been hooked ever since. 

**Sapfyre:** I’ll confess this is more addictive than it has any business being.

**SupermanYoosung★:** Welcome to LOLOL hell I hope you enjoy your stay~

**Sapfyre:** Ahaha thank you

**Sapfyre:** I think it might just be the company >-< 

Yoosung felt his ear burning. He couldn’t help but agree with them, but at the same time, he wanted to approach this budding friendship with caution. He’d never hear the end of it if Saeyoung finds out he was catfished. Or potentially catfished. The student willed his mind to get it together, they weren’t even flirting with him, he was just lonely and desperate at the moment. That was logical. He’d just play it cool. 

Some Time passed and Sapfyre got a headway into fishing and cooking. An hour had passed since they logged on and talked about pointless things like the latest RPG and anime. Yoosung could very easily see himself being friends with this guy in real life. They had many similar interests. He found himself laughing at some of the corny jokes they made too. Like actually laughing out loud. 

Now they were gearing up to head into a dungeon. Saeyoung had sent him a private message, but the gamer ignored it in favor of getting Sapfyre set up for more monster hunting. Once again the crawling was slow due to him having to fall back to type commands for his companion. He really wishes they would get a headset to make this more swift, and also so they could actively chat more. 

Sapfyre had reached level 10 and they had a long debate on the best support healing class for them. Arche Master won healing spells and potion brewing. Just as Yoosung had hoped they’d choose. 

As he was about to wrap them a voice chat request from Saeran popped up. Yoosung groaned, he didn’t even see him log in. He pardoned himself for a moment and plugged in his headset. He accepted his friends' request, typing to Sapfyre he’ll be a moment. 

“Hey.” Yoosung said eyeing the little ‘take your time’ from his new friend.

“So you ignore my brother, but talk to me?” Saeran questioned, even Yoosung could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“You’re the lesser of the two evils,” Yoosung explained sighing, explaining to Sapfyre he was just setting up his headset to chat with another player before warping them to the first location for a low-level quest. “Anyways what's up?”

Saeran was silent for a moment. “What are you doing in such a beginner level area?” he questioned and Yoosung rolled his eyes. 

“I met someone new to the server yesterday, I’m raising myself an Arche Master.” He chuckled gloating. 

“How the hell did you seduce- Sap-fire? Into becoming a support class for you?” Saeran asked trying to figure out if he was pronouncing the username correctly. Yoosung honestly didn’t know if that's how you say it, but it was as good a guess as to his. 

“Haha~” Yoosung let out a boyish giggle and then lowered his voice. “I know how to get around Saeran. Why you jealous I’m gonna have myself an amazing support!” 

“Sure.” Saeran sighed the sound of his keyboard being typed on made its way into the mic. “It’ll benefit our guild over Mi-Cha’s and my idiot brothers.” 

“That’s true.” Yoosung hummed replying to Sapfyre quickly as he sent his avatar charging into an assault. 

“Don’t tell me they are a typer-” Saeran asked in mock horror at the implication. 

“Ya, but it’s not their fault.” Yoosung defended his new friend. “They are a student like me, and literally just started LOLOL yesterday.” 

Saeran groaned anyway. The faint sounds of Mi-Cha hissing something to her husband were heard in the background. Yoosung let out an amused poof of air wondering what Saeyoung did now to get her riled up like that. 

“Do they always have to be so loud?” Saeran whispered his complaint and Yoosung chuckled under his breath. “So I take it you’ll be busy for awhile helping that person with leveling?” 

“Ya.” The gamer replied typing to Sapfyre about their next mission swiftly. “It’s gonna take a bit more time given we have to type to one another until they can get a headset.” 

“Fine.” Saeran murmured. “I’ll just go sell goods and mine while you help the noob.” 

“Sounds good,” Yoosung replied. Saeran made a noise and their line disconnected. He wasn’t much of a talker, unless it was necessary as Yoosung found out over the year of knowing him. 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** There is glow mushrooms in this cave

**Sapfyre:** Ooooooh sounds fancy~

**SupermanYoosung★:** Ahaha they look really pretty!

**SupermanYoosung★:** Only problem is-

**SupermanYoosung★:** This is the only place to farm them and it’s a level 45 dungeon.

At that moment he wished he would’ve asked Saeran for help. There was a certain random spawn for a level 98 dragon event happening in that dungeon. The dragon looked sick though, with the mushrooms growing off his body, but he was a bitch to face. 

**Sapfyre:** I’ll try my best to give you back up!

**SupermanYoosung★:** We got this >-<

**SupermanYoosung★:** Nothing can stand in this duo’s way! 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Let’s just pray the level 98 dragon doesn’t spawn

He pressed teleport and warped them inside the entrance of the cave.

**Sapfyre:** hahaha

**Sapfyre:** hahaha level 98 dragon in a level 45 dungeon.

**Sapfyre:** You’re trolling me, right?

Yoosung chuckled. He wishes he were, but they needed that glow mushroom for a revival potion with a 5% brew success rate. Meaning they’d be here for a while. If he got lucky maybe one of his friends would see where he was and come help. If not they would have to hope for the best. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Don’t worry~

**SupermanYoosung★: ** There is only a 28% chance he’ll spawn. 

An almost daring smirk crossed the gamer's lips as he sent both their avatar rushing into the depth of the dungeon. Sapfyre was being cute thinking every droplet sound effect was the dragon spawning. However, as of right now they’d be okay. It wasn’t until the last 5 levels of the dungeon did it ever spawn. 

**Sapfyre:** This is a suicide mission!

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Naw, I’ve only faced him once and that was after multiple times looking for him. 

Sapfyre’s avatar was farming mushroom’s and Yoosung was fending off monsters. It moved quicker with them both focusing on a task. Surprisingly they were making headway pretty quickly within the dungeon. 

After some time he saw Saeran’s avatar spawn in with them, and Yoosung chuckled feeling like a kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar. In the world chat, Saeran sent numerous question marks and Yoosung sent some back. Soon after Saeran asked to join their party and Yoosung accepted. It automatically created a separate group chat for the team.

**Sapfyre: ** Oh hey! Someone new!

**SupermanYoosung★: ** This is a friend of mine. Seems he’s just as nervous about us running into the Shroom Dragon as you are. 

**Sapfyre:** I told you!

**Sapfyre:** This is a suicide mission!

**UnknownUserName: ** What do you think you’re doing ^^

**SupermanYoosung★:** Making revival potions

**Sapfyre: ** Trying to get us killed!

**Sapfyre:** Oh more mushrooms! 

Yoosung smiled watching her run towards the farm point and start gathering more of the precious material. Both Saeran and himself fended off the monsters spawning around them. Saeran was a ranged character opting for a longbow. He still hit hard though. They always made a good team. 

**Sapfyre: ** Go boys go!

**SupermanYoosung★:** Whoooooo!

Sapfyre made their Avatar do a cheering motion as they fought off the critters that were mostly child's play to him and Saeran. Soon enough they all collected up again and moved further within the cave. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** The moment of truth boys

**SupermanYoosung★:** May we proceed to victory

**Sapfyre:** ????

**UnknownUserName:** It spawns in the last 5 levels 

**Sapfyre:** You mean I was jumping at every little sound for nothing this whole time!

**UnknownUserName: ** Apparently 

**Sapfyre:** Yoosung you god damn troll! 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Thought I mentioned

**UnknownUserName:** Sure. 

Yoosung chuckled, a little disappointed they newcomer didn’t react to him referring to them all being boys. He sighed resolving himself into finally believing they were, in fact, a dude with a cute Avatar. There was no denying the disappointment he felt. At least the connection they had made could be swayed towards a friendship. Yoosung smiled sadly to himself, mentally scolding himself for being so desperate for a girlfriend again. 

The team proceeded with extreme caution. Yoosung had his headphones on with the volume at a punishing high listening for any telltale signs they were not alone. Even his breathing mellowed out as his heart hammered in his chest. It was exhilarating sneaking about trying to get to the loot at the end of the cove. 

Soon enough he saw two more Avatars run unto the screen. They requested to join the party and Yoosung let out a slow breath of relief. He accepted watching as Saeyoung and Mi-Cha’s user names joined his and Saerans along with Sapfyre. 

**AhaChaCha:** Wow, really pushing it guys

**HackerGod:** Will he spawn though

**HackerGod:** Dun Dun

**HackerGod:** Come on Saeran, give me a DUN!

**UnknownUserName:** No

**Sapfyre:** DUNNNN!!!!

**HackerGod:** HAHA 

**AhaChaCha:** Yoosung it’s not nice to get your new friends killed. 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Meh, we would’ve been fine. 

**Sapfyre:** Would we really have been though!?!

**Sapfyre:** Look at all these people concerned about our well being!

**Sapfyre:** Can’t believe you took me out on a suicide mission T^T

**HackerGod:** Lolol, Ya Yoosung. 

**HackerGod: ** How

**HackerGod:** Could

**HackerGod:** YOU!

**AhaChaCha:** T^T this is so sad

**AhaChaCha:** Alexia play Despacito~

**Sapfyre:** Pbffft

**UnknownUserName:** How am I related to you fools?

**SupermanYoosung★:** Only three more Levels to go!

**SupermanYoosung★:** MEN - Mi-Cha- LET’S MARCH FORWARDS TO VICTORY! 

**Sapfyre:** Y'all hear that??

As Sapfyre’s message appeared a rumbling roar shook Yoosung’s eardrums. He hissed removing the headset and moved quickly. Honestly, the rest of them could’ve easily made a voice chat, but maybe they were being considerate to Sapfyre who would be the only man out. 

**HackerGod:** Let us KamiKaze this bitch!

**UnknownUserName:** Now that’s something I can get behind

**AhaChaCha:** Stay back and focus on your healing spells, Sapfyre

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Should we cue a war cry?

**Sapfyre:** FREEDOM!!!

**SupermanYoosung★:** lmao!

**HackGod:** GRYFFINDOR!!!

With that, they all took their positions. Saeyoung was a mage and stood back with his brother seeing as their both ranged. Mi-Cha and Himself charged in. She was a duel wielding halfling and him a tank. Saran was careful to position himself before Sapfyre protecting the extremely under-leveled healer. Yoosung was honestly surprised how easily Sapfyre got into the team formation and tried desperately to keep all their hit points up. 

It was a long battle with just the five of them, even with Saeyoung and himself holding the number 1 and 2 place in the server ranking. Mi-Cha and saeran’s characters weren’t anything to scoff at. Sapfyre did good hanging out in the far back healing as fast as their mp gage and cool downtime would allow them. They even started tossing some of the potion’s Yoosung had bought for them the night prior. Event bosses were always a pain in the ass to take down, but the rewards were sooo worth it. 

No one dared type in the group chat, everyone was busy watching for openings for an all out attack when the defense dropped. Nothing like a risky battle to get your blood pumping, or so they say. Yoosung found himself swearing to himself as his voice got more panic watching his health bar deplete, however, Sapfyre was trying to heal him back up. Maybe this was a mistake, but if they went down, all of them could say they went down with one hell of a fight. 

After a good hour, the beast died and Mi-Cha was like a hit point away from dying. Yoosung could almost hear everyone's sigh of relief as the exp divide between the five of them. Yoosung chuckled watching Sapfyre make their Avatar dance about in celebration. 

**AhaChaCha:** That was too close for comfort.

**HackerGod:** At least Sapfyre is feeling energetic enough to dance for us 

**Sapfyre:** What a rush! You’re all amazing! I went up like 7 levels! 

**UnknownUserName:** There was a lesson to be learned here

**SupermanYoosung★:** Ya ya

**HackerGod:** I believe in the heart of the cards

**AhaChaCha:** lol! Got some good loot!

**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m glad you all showed up

**SupermanYoosung★:** Our ass’s would’ve been grass

**Sapfyre:** D:

**Sapfyre:** I told you this was a suicide mission!

**UnknownUserName:** ^^ 

After a few finishing things, and getting to the field of glow mushrooms everyone left the part. Soon it was just him, Sapfyre, and the loading screen brings them back to safety. 

  
**Sapfyre:** It’s so late

**Sapfyre:** Don’t you ever sleep, Yoosung?

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Sometimes lolol

**SupermanYoosung★:** I take it you’re headed to bed

**Sapfyre:** Yes! Are you insane? I have morning classes

**Sapfyre: ** If anything you should be joining me

Yoosung choked on his spit.

**Sapfyre:** OMG!

**Sapfyre:** I meant you should be heading to bed!

**Sapfyre: ** Gosh, now I’m blushing 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** It’s okay haha

**SupermanYoosung★:** You’re probably right

**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m just not gonna listen :p

**Sapfyre: ** I rolled my eyes

**Sapfyre:** I guess this is goodnight!

**Sapfyre:** Nighty Night~

**SupermanYoosung★:** Night!~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

There was something strangely comforting about her new daily routine. Despite having to live off of instant ramen for a week, Hyuna didn’t regret buying her monthly subscription and a couple of the expansions for LOLOL. It’s only been 5 days leading into Saturday now since she joined the game. Without fail her new friend would either be online waiting for her or log in shortly after she did. They’d just do things about the map and chat and laugh. She was curious now of what he sounded like. It’d be nice to have a headset, but she already wasted enough of her money setting her account up for the month. It’d have to wait for her next allowance date. Also at the same time, she was nervous about chatting with a stranger over a microphone. She knew it was common for MMO players, but she couldn’t help but feel a little self cautious. 

Another thing she appreciated about Yoosung, he never asked her gender. He didn’t seem to care if she was a girl or a guy. He never got pervy with her like a few nameless avatars in the world chat would get with one another. He was respectful and it made her trust him a little more. Yoosung never mentioned her lack of microphone when they play either. A part of her wondered if he thought she was a guy. It would make sense, he treated her like one. Not that she minded. A part of her was worried he'd get weird if they ever voice chatted and he found out she was, in fact, female. 

She rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. It was Saturday and she had nowhere to be. Also, her only friend happened to be online, so it wasn’t like she was about to be invited out somewhere. It was warm for late September so she pulled on a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt. The artist made her way to the coffeepot she had set up in her dorm and started brewing coffee. It wasn’t by any mean early, about eleven am, meaning she slept in. Yawn to herself she watched as her coffee pot made a single cup of coffee. She added three spoonfuls of sugar along with a hazelnut coffee creamer. The steam rising off her hot drink was nearly intoxicating as she moved to her computer chair. 

The computer booted up as the heel of her foot swayed her chair from side to side while she blew at the steam rising from her coffee. Sipping it carefully she watched as LOLOL loaded up and checked for updates. The newsletter popped up, which she skipped in favour of getting into the game. Soon her now super cute and classy Avatar booted up. She was Level 23 now only after a few days of playing with Yoosung. Smiling she checked her friend’s list. Unknown was online but other than that nobody seemed to be around. Frowning a little the artist when to the brewing station in the town she was in. She wanted to build her skills before even attempting the revival potions Yoosung wanted so badly. 

Hyuna opened the Wiki on her phone and quickly read all the ins and outs of potion brewing. Revival potion was basically and extra life, you use it at the beginning of the battle and once your hp became Zero you’d ‘revive’ with half a health bar. She could see how that was useful for a Tank that took the brunt of the damage. Though it only had a 5% brew success rate, and even with the craft level maxed at 99 it was a 10% craft rate. Her class gave her a brewing luck stat, but it wouldn’t help with the rarity of crafting the potion. She whistled at how difficult it was to obtain. They were missing a couple of ingredients, yet she did have a good supply of the rarer ones, the glow mushrooms. 

The avatar moved to the pot in the back room of the item store, and she began crafting very basic potions. Hyuna soon realized she would have an abundance of them. Sighing she set to work leveling up her craft skills. It didn’t take much, her avatar would keep making this one potion until supplies ran out. So she settled for opening MeTube on her phone and sipping at her warm coffee waiting for the busy work to be done within her game. She typed in LOLOL and found a tutorial for her class. Looking promising she loaded it up and learned some info and tricks about being the parties, Arche Master.

Once the fifteen-minute video was over she noticed her character had stopped brewing potions. She smiled running back into the town square. Yoosung had told her she could sell items for a better price on the trade, but she didn’t quite understand how to do that. Plus her friend wasn’t online, so what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. She sold her potions for probably a fraction of their worth to an NPC and ran back to the brewing station. A notification popped up and her heart fluttered, then disappointment set in to see it was only HackerGod logging in, and not Yoosung. She bit her lip making her Avatar start brewing more potions to build the skill. 

Her friend might have used the weekends to catch up on the sleep he was clearly depriving himself of during the week. Hyuna frowned wondering if he suffered from insomnia; if that was the case she hoped he was sleeping right now, and that she wouldn’t see him until later in the afternoon. She knew for a fact the boy needed all the rest he could get. While she was lost in thought worrying about the stranger she had been playing the game with a DM came in 

**HackerGod:** lolol  
**HackerGod:** You low balled your potions price

**HackerGod:** I saw that  
**HackerGod:** Actually, Saeran did and tattled on you

Hyuna raised an eyebrow reading the messages before her face flushed in embarrassment. 

**Sapfyre: ** Shush! 

**Sapfyre: ** And whose Saeran? 

**HackerGod: ** Oh, he’s my brother 

**HackerGod:** Guess you know him as UnknownUserName 

**HackerGod: ** But that’s a mouthful 

**Sapfyre: ** Oooh, I think you all were using your first names that night Yoosung tried to get us all killed. ^^; 

**HackerGod: ** Mmmhmmm~ 

**HackerGod:** Yoosung is usually a really good boy too 

**HackerGod: ** Wonder why he would take such a risk with only you in the party 

**HackerGod: ** Think he was trying to show off? 

The artist read the messages. It was clear to see this person knew her new friend on a personal level. She flushed again, not sure why they were talking about Yoosung in such a weird way. Or even talking to her at all. 

**Sapfyre:** Yoosung’s a good boy, huh? 

**HackerGod: ** Pbffft 

**HackerGod: ** If you talk to him like that he’d die of heart failure for sure. 

**Sapfyre:** ^^; 

**Sapfyre: ** You’re the one weirdly speaking of him. 

**HackerGod:** So my name is Saeyoung!~ 

**HackerGod: ** My wife is AhaChaCha and her name is Mi-Cha 

**HackerGod:** >-< 

**HackerGod: ** What’s your name? 

Hyuna smiled eyeing the messages with suspicion. Clearly, this guy was trying to get information out of her. She doubted Yoosung had asked for him too, but you can never be too careful with strangers on the internet. It was odd he was introduction all of them with their first name. 

**Sapfyre:** It's a pleasure to meet you ^^ 

**Sapfyre: ** But don’t tell me you can’t read D: 

**Sapfyre: ** My name reads Sapfyre! 

There was a silence between messages, she wondered if she upset them. Chewing her lip and loaded another round of potions to brew as new messages flooded in. 

**HackerGod: ** Haha you shy? 

**HackerGod: ** I promise you I’m not creepy ^^ 

**HackerGod:** Okay, I guess that statement made me look creepy haha 

**HackerGod:** It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me 

**HackerGod: ** I admire your caution when dealing with strangers on the internet 

**HackerGod:** Now only if Mi-Cha would learn some caution from you 

The girl snorted as he dissed his wife so casually. 

**Sapfyre: ** Never be too careful! 

**Sapfyre:** Wouldn’t want someone to kidnap me and sell my organs~ 

**Sapfyre: ** I’m quite attached to them, you could say 

**HackerGod:** You’re funny 

**HackerGod:** Well Yoosung is about to log in 

**HackerGod:** Shhh don’t tell him I was talking to you 

Hyuna looked as HackerGod logged out and Yoosung logged into the server. She smiled looking at his now lit up username. He was in the same town as her, maybe he did log off after her last night. She hoped so at least. 

Opening her forever long private messages with Yoosung; she messaged first

**Sapfyre:** I should sing a witch’s brew song as I make these potions 

**Sapfyre: ** Ahem! 

**Sapfyre:** Bubble and Bobble 

**Sapfyre: ** My magic stew! 

**Sapfyre:** If you burn another potion 

**Sapfyre:** I’ll make a commotion 

**Sapfyre:** ^^;; 

**Sapfyre:** Good Morning 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Hahaha 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Should I come dance around your pot? 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Sing your witches song too? 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Good Morning~ 

She smiled warmly at the messages. Her rhyming and song weren’t very good, but at least he didn’t make fun of her for it. She made her Avatar dance as the final potion finished. 

**Sapfyre:** Did you have a good sleep 

**Sapfyre:** Have you eaten? 

Yoosung’s Avatar loaded onto the page and he joined in with her dance. It looked silly and she couldn’t help the bubbly giggle that escaped her. This boy was something else, for sure. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Are you caring for me? 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** ^^ 

**SupermanYoosung★:** I got a couple of hours of sleep and had some cereal **SupermanYoosung★:** What about you Sap? 

**Sapfyre:** I had coffee and my mandatory 6 hours of sleep. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** D: 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Coffee isn’t good on an empty tummy! 

**Sapfyre:** Now who is caring for who, hmm? 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Ahaha caught me 

**SupermanYoosung★:** You should at least have a piece of toast. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** And let me sell your potions for you 

**Sapfyre:** Which one tattled?!?!?!?!? 

**Sapfyre: ** Was it HackerGod? 

**Sapfyre:** Or was it UnknownUseName who tattled on me!! 

**Sapfyre:** Tell me! 

**Sapfyre:** I’ll have my revenge! 

**SupermanYoosung★:** lolol 

**SupermanYoosung★:** It was HackerGod 

**SupermanYoosung★:** He sent me a text message with a SS of you being naughty~ 

Hyuna facepalmed and blushed re-reading the words, Truthfully they were harmless, but her filthy mind went to other places. 

**Sapfyre: ** Ya well he got all creepy 

**Sapfyre:** Scolding me 

**Sapfyre: ** Speaking weirdly about you 

**Sapfyre:** Asking me my real name 

**Sapfyre: ** Bullying his wife 

**SupermanYoosung★** : …… 

**SupermanYoosung★:** He did what now!!! 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** D: 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** What did he say!?!?! 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Did you tell him your name D: 

A smile form on her lips. Take that you god damn tattle tale. You and your brother! An almost sadistic smirk took root on her face as she cracked her knuckles and stretched. 

**Sapfyre:** It’s so sad Yoosung! 

**Sapfyre: ** He can’t even read 

**Sapfyre: ** Clearly my name says Sapfyre 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** lolol 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Good! 

**SupermanYoosung★:** NEVER! EVER TELL!! THAT GUY ANYTHING!!! 

**Sapfyre: ** He is such a bully! 

**Sapfyre: ** If I was a higher rank and level I’d go set his guildhall on fire 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Looooool 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** I’d pay to see that 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** He’s actually my best friend IRL 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** T^T 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Can’t believe he got all weird on you like that. 

That was an interesting development. They all knew each other outside the game then? Hyuna re-read it pondering the implication of what that HackerGod guy was trying to do. There was absolutely no way he knew she was female. They all had taken to using male pronouns for her. The safest bet, more guys than girls on the platform. Was Yoosung gay? He didn’t seem like it, but then again everyone can be something their not online.

**Sapfyre:** He did tell me- 

**Sapfyre:** Maybe I shouldn’t tell you >-< 

**SupermanYoosung★:** GAH! 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Tell Me! 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** So I can yell at him later! 

**Sapfyre: ** It’s sooooo embarrassing 

**Sapfyre: ** But 

**Sapfyre: ** He told me you’re usually a- 

Okay so maybe she was being mean, but she paused there. Waiting for his reaction. She just couldn’t help herself, he was sooo cute so riled up like this. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT ME?!?!? 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** Don’t do this to me! 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** I have to know now! 

**Sapfyre: ** T^T 

**Sapfyre:** He said 

**Sapfyre: ** You’re usually a good boy~ 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Eh? 

**SupermanYoosung★:** ….. 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** What the actual hell, Saeyoung… 

**Sapfyre: ** lolololol 

**Sapfyre: ** Ya, he didn’t say anything bad about you. 

**SupermanYoosung★: ** I swear I had a panic attack for a moment 

**SupermanYoosung★:** He’s a prankster 

**SupermanYoosung★:** I use to fall for his crap all the time. 

**Sapfyre: ** Well… I’d say you fell for it again 

**Sapfyre:** Ahaha you’re kinda cute all worked up like that 

  
**SupermanYoosung★: ** Heh~ 

**SupermanYoosung★:** But seriously hand me your potions 

**SupermanYoosung★:** I’ll sell them for you while you go AFK to have some toast 

He left no room for argument. Heaving a sigh, she opened her inventory and started a share with Yoosung. She handed him a ton of potion’s so which he typed out his surprise. Well, she had been at it for a while, what did he expect. Hyuna then told him she’s gonna be a good and have something to eat. She left her Avatar crafting more potions while she wandered into her kitchen.

The coffee pot was turned on once again as the artist looked at what she had for food in her apartment. To say the least, it wasn’t much, but she did have some eggs, bacon, and milk. It would do. Sighing she grabbed them and set the ingredients on the counter and set to work making herself some food. 

Half an hour later and 2 cups of coffee her scrambled eggs where bacon was done. Smiling to herself pleased with her meal she went back to her computer. Her Avatar had long since stop brewing due to a lack of items. Taking a bite of her food she checked her level and clicked on Yoosung’s name. He was in a dungeon with UnknownUserName. A little disappointed, but knew it would get boring waiting for her to return. It probably took him all of 2 seconds to trade and sell her good too. Opting to leave her friend to do his own thing, and ran back to the storage and stored what she had and took out her fishing rod. After that, she headed to the lack to start fishing. 

It wasn’t much, but it was honest work she supposed. Truthfully Yoosung mentioned a farming farm where she could breed and raise livestock, but you had to be level 30 to get in. Hyuna eyed her taunting level 23. Maybe Yoosung would run a couple of dungeons with her as the day progressed. As it stood, she wouldn’t stand a chance in the level 70 dungeon him and his friend was currently crawling. 

It took her half an hour to finish her food and coffee while working on her busy work. Her fishing and cooking were going good. No one ever wanted to buy cooked fish so she felt safe just selling it to the NPC and calling it done. After that, she went to smiths and browsed today’s selection of weapons and armor. Nothing stood out, after all, she had some nifty level 30 equipment that she was waiting to equip. She just had to hang on a couple more levels. 

**SupermanYoosung★:** Why didn’t you tell me you were back?  
  
**Sapfyre:** You were busy in a dungeon with Unknown  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** So???   
**SupermanYoosung★:** We were just killing time while I waited for you!   
**SupermanYoosung★: **weren’t you bored?   
  
**Sapfyre:** I fished?  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I rolled my eyes sooo hard just then  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Let’s get on with today’s missions!  
  
**Sapfyre:** Yes Sir!  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** How was your toast  
  
**Sapfyre:** I don’t have any bread  
**Sapfyre: **I ended up making bacon and eggs  
**Sapfyre:** I’m on coffee #4  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** You know  
**SupermanYoosung★: **I’m in this coffee making club at my school  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I’ve been practicing latte art  
  
**Sapfyre:** Wow  
**Sapfyre: **My schools tiny  
**Sapfyre:** Really only clubs is like a drawing, crafts, sculpting, dance, drama and things like that   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Those sound fun, you join any?  
  
**Sapfyre:** I started class this week. It’s my first year of college  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Wow I’m going into my third year  
  
**Sapfyre:** Oh you must be older than me then  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I turned 22 in March  
  
**Sapfyre:** I’m a baby  
  
**Sapfyre: **I’m only just turned 20   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m so used to being the baby of my friend group  
**SupermanYoosung★:** It’s kinda nice being older than someone for once  
**SupermanYoosung★: **One of my friends is 29 nearly 30!   
  
**Sapfyre: **You must have a wide variety of friends  
**Sapfyre:** ^^  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Ya!   
**SupermanYoosung★:** But the ones closest to me in age are the ones you’ve met here  
**SupermanYoosung★:** So naturally we became the closest in terms of friendship  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Though I’m pretty close to this other guy who is 26   
**SupermanYoosung★:** What about you?  
**SupermanYoosung★:** What are your friends like?   
  
Hyuna frowned looking to the side sadly. She remembered the variety of friends she had up until high school. She was a loner now, and the idea of telling this stranger that she considered him her only friend was depressing. What was wrong with a little white lie? After all, they were only internet friends. No need to seem needy or pathetic.   
  
**Sapfyre: ** They’re great!   
**Sapfyre: ** We all kinda went our separate ways after high school   
**Sapfyre: ** But we all stay in contact on social media ^^    
  
A stray tear escaped and rolled silently down her cheek. Hyuna wiped it taking a deep breath. At least he couldn’t see her, see what a bad liar she was in actuality.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** That’s good   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Plus you’ll meet more people with the same interests as you at school!    
  
How was this guy so optimistic about literally everything! The forced smile turned genuine as she took a sip of her coffee.   
  
**Sapfyre: ** Well I did meet you too   
**Sapfyre:** We are friends right?   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: ** Hell ya we are!   
**SupermanYoosung★:** you almost finished? Ready to crawl a dungeon?   
  
**Sapfyre:** Sure!   
**Sapfyre:** Want some cooked fish?   
**Sapfyre:** I have plenty~   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** hahaha   
**SupermanYoosung★:** No thanks   
  
**Sapfyre: ** Saying no to a gift coming from the deepest part of my heart!   
**Sapfyre:** I’m crushed Yoosung.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Maybe I could take one fish >->   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Just sell the rest to the NPC   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Wait!    
  
His Avatar ran over to her and offered a trade.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: ** I have the money from your potions!   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Here!!!    
  
Hyuna accepted her money back blinking. Okay so HackerGod hadn’t been wrong, she really did low ball herself out of some money earlier. She would really have to study the trade and sales part of the game, she couldn’t keep having Yoosung do it. She quickly threw 99 cooked fish over to his inventory before opting out of the trade screen.   
  
**Sapfyre:** Thank you~   
**Sapfyre:** Sorry to keep bothering you for something simple   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I don’t mind   
**SupermanYoosung★:** I like helping you out   
  
**Sapfyre: ** You’re like a literal ball of sunshine!   
**Sapfyre:** Like you’re so amazing!   
**Sapfyre:** I’ll stop   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: ** No keep going   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Don’t stop complimenting on my account   
  
**Sapfyre:** Oh and the ego grows.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I think you’re pretty great too though   
**SupermanYoosung★:** And tbh it makes me happy that I can help you and teach you the game   
  
**Sapfyre:** Mr. Sunshine over here   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Haha   
  
**Sapfyre:** I’m really glad you slid into my dm’s   
**Sapfyre:** I hadn’t even been in the game for 5 minutes when you messages >-<   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: ** Seriously?   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Well enough being mushy   
**SupermanYoosung★: ** We are gonna tackle a level 20 boss a few times for its rare drop!   
  
**Sapfyre:** Cool beans   
**Sapfyre:** I might be able to do something!   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: ** Whooo-Hooo   
**SupermanYoosung★: ** Progressing!!   
  
The entire day passed and stars came out while the duo played their game. Hyuna yawned rubbing her drying and strained eyes watching the avatars move about the screen together. They were headed back to guildhall where Yoosung was gonna put some items in the free to grab box in case someone in the guild needed them. The items where various monsters drop but didn’t sell for much. When she suggested putting her cooked fish in there Yoosung told her everyone would end up leaving the guild. Everyone has more cooked fish then they knew what to do with. She couldn’t help but laugh at how insulting cooked fish seemed to be to everyone on the server.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: ** I’ll be AFK   
**SupermanYoosung★: ** I should shower >-<   
  
**Sapfyre: ** Okay!   
**Sapfyre: ** I’ll go cook more fish   
**Sapgyre:** Enjoy your shower!   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: ** More Fish!   
**SupermanYoosung★: ** Haha okay brb.   
  
More busywork it was! Heading down the street running past the busy town square she was on a mission. There was a daily field where you could harvest crops, so she decided to stop there first before heading to the fishing spot.   
  
After about half an hour, Yoosung logged back in and her heart pittered in her chest.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Hate to do this   
**SupermanYoosung★: ** But a friend of mine showed up   
**SupermanYoosung★:** I guess I’ll be off for the night    
  
Hyun frowned feeling utterly disappointed. Logically she had been playing with him all day. It made sense that he would want some actual human interaction during his weekend. Smiling in defeat she replied.   
  
**Sapfyre:** Have fun!   
**Sapfyre:** I’ll be on tomorrow sometime   
**Sapfyre:** We can pick up where we left off then!   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** sure Thing ^^   
**SupermanYoosung★: ** Have a good night!   
  
**Sapfyre:** You too~    
  
Just like that, he was gone, and Hyuna looked around her empty apartment sighing to herself. She might as well draw or something now that she was free. Swiftly she logged out of LOLOL and grabbed her tablet.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

As much as he’d hate to admit it since he started going to bed after Sapfyre left the server. He’s feeling better and more alert during the day. Yoosung sighed to himself as he waited for the bus that would take him to his classes for the day. His last quiz hadn’t been a failure and there was some sort of shift in him over the past week he couldn’t quite explain. Looking at his phone the young student heaved another sigh looking at the ignored messages Zen had left him over the weekend.  
  
Sure, he had been less active in the RFA app, but he was still doing his part to help Mi-Cha get ready for the party. It aggravated him that Zen still plainly saw him as a child that couldn’t take care of himself. So much so he showed up at his place over the weekend. Not that Yoosung minded the company or the beer brought with him. It was his nagging and unwarranted life advice. At this point he had been living on his own for 3 years, he could manage himself just fine. Whose business was it he wasted his life away anyway, so what if he enjoyed playing LOLOL. It really wasn’t anyone’s concern but his own.   
  
Then the memory of a year ago when Jumin had called his mom and tattled on him crossed his mind, making him even more vexed.  
  
The bus pulled up and the blond huffed to himself and stepped onto it. All the seats were taken, what a surprise. Grumpily, Yoosung grabbed the bar and opened his social media looking at the cute couple pictures Mi-Cha and Seayoung had posted yesterday. He smiled slightly at the sight of his friends looking so happy together. He offered the post a heart and kept scrolling. Not much of interest, but it beat standing on the bus looking like a lonely loser.   
  
A few girls to his right giggled to one another all huddled over a phone. Yoosung rolled his eyes and returned back to his phone. A notification that Saeyoung opened a chatroom popped up. The name of the said chatroom:  
  
**8:30 **** “Yoosung and the Catfish?” - 707*, Mi-Cha, Zen****  
****  
** Yoosung frowned, noticing how Mi-Cha and Zen were quick to enter the room. His thumb hovered over the active chat while it was debated if he should enter. Was it a poly to get him in there? Or did Saeyoung hack a certain LOLOL player and wanted to warn him. Groaning he entered the chat.   
  
**707:** Come One! Come All!  
**707:** An Important RFA news update!  
**707:** Yoosung Kim has reportedly played 38 hours of LOLOL this week  
  
**Yoosung****★****:** >Huff Emoji<  
  
**707:** Thats!  
**707:** Not!  
**707:** ALL!  
  
**Mi-Cha:** According to anonymous sources: Yoosung Kim can be seen crawling low-leveled a mysterious new avatar everynight 6 pm to 1 am.  
  
**707:**The Scandal!  
  
**ZEN:** >’...’ Emoji<  
**ZEN: **Meaning he made a new friend on that game you all play?  
  
**Mi-Cha: **The biggest mystery of all time!  
  
**707**: Are they a boy or a girl?  
  
**Mi-Cha:** Yoosung has a crush~  
  
**707:** >Heart Emoji<  
  
**ZEN:** >Surprise Emoji<  
**ZEN: **And he doesn’t know their gender?  
  
**707:** >Question Emoji<  
  
**ZEN:** Couldn’t you find out that information for him?   
**ZEN:** > ‘…’ Emoji<  
  
**707:** And break someone’s confidentiality!?  
  
**Yoosung****★:** > Angry Emoji<  
**Yoosung★: **Why the hell are you all gossiping about me?  
**Yoosung★: **>_>  
**Yoosung★: **I don’t have a crush okay!  
  
**Mi-Cha:** T^T  
  
**707:** So Scary~  
  
**Yoosung★:** ……  
  
**Mi-Cha:** …..  
  
**ZEN:** …..  
  
**707:** !!!?  
  
**Yoosung★: **>Huff Emoji<  
**Yoosung★:** I’m going to class  
**Yoosung★:** Stop gossiping about me!   
  
**Mi-Cha:** Yoosung actually goes to class: our next pressing story of the morning!  
  
**707:** Will the MIRACLES ever cease!?  
  
**ZEN:** _What are the two of you on?_  
  
**Yoosung★ has left the chat room**  
  
  
Logging out he pocketed his phone and stepped off the bus. He was glad they could find his conflicting emotions and confusion humorous and worthy of making fun of him for. Rolling his eyes, Yoosung took a deep breath to steady himself. A few of his classmates called out his name and waved as he walked towards the lecture hall, he, of course, being polite offered them a smile and a wave.   
  
The day seemed to drag on, but he did manage to take some good notes. Truth be told, he just wanted to get home and see if Sapfyre was online. Was this actually a crush? Or was it simply because Sapfyre was a new friend and it excited him to find someone that seemed to understand him?  
  
Yoosung laid his chin in his palm as he wrote down what was on the projector before him. Even if he wasn’t actively paying attention he could read these over later.   
  
He pondered over what he had managed to learn about his new friend over the last week. They were an art and graphic design student at a small college. They just turned 20, meaning they were just legal to drink alcohol. They shared a time zone, so they were most likely in Seoul too, but the city was massive. They had a similar sense of humour to he did, but would prank him like Saeyoung… Only prank him in a nicer manner than his best friend. The tiny pranks Sapfyre pulled never harmed or outright embarrassed him. Yoosung smiled warmly to himself; wondering if his reactions to their little prank games made them giggle. He hoped so. Nothing would make him happier than to put a smile on their face. They would chat for hours about just about any topic without getting bored or running out of things to say.   
  
Seeing them already online or the notification that they had logged in always sent his heart soaring.  
  
Maybe this was an infatuation. Being infatuated didn’t mean it had to be romantic right?   
  
But then again, Saeyoung during one of their bro night’s had explained that his interest in Mi-Cha at first was a mutual infatuation. Where they took time to mould and mend it into the inseparable bond they’ve created with one another.   
  
Everything would be easier for him if he simply knew their gender.   
  
He could ask, it might be easier, but that might come off as creepy.   
  
Yoosung tapped his pen to his lips as his eyes glazed over being deep in thought. Saeran had taken to using male pronouns when speaking to Sapfyre when the three were in a group. They never corrected him, yet sometimes the text and manner they spoke in seemed feminine. It made him feel complicated the more he thought of the kind and supportive words the person behind the cute avatar would offer him. The advice that didn’t make him feel like a failure or waste, but that he did still have options about his future.   
  
Yoosung frowned to himself as he blinked himself back into reality and noticed new notes on the front board. He hurried to get them down, not sure how long they’ve been up there, or how much longer his professor was going to leave them up. His handwriting got a little sloppy as he rushed to gather all the information.   
  
It was dusk by the time he finally made it home from school. Yoosung unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. Removing his shoes then flicking on the light switch his violet eyes scanned the room with a sad smile. At least now he could log onto LOLOL and see if Sapfyre is on.   
  
Throwing his bag on the bed he walked over to his computer and turned it on. Stretching he watched the machine come to life and start booting up LOLOL. It was his favourite time of the day, relaxing while hanging out in the game. He smiled as his Avatar loaded, but then frowned when he saw no sign of Sapfyre yet. Sighing a little disappointed that they hadn’t logged in yet, he opened the trading system.   
  
Yoosung had never really cared about the real estate of the game, the only time he really browsed was when he and Saeran started their guild and needed a place for a hall. His eyes scanned the available homes on the map and the price for each. Not that money on the game was an issue for him. Some of them looked promising and cozy. Like the little cottage on the lake. Sapfyre seems to really enjoy fishing in the game, and it was a good spot for them to catch the rarer fish in the game. Yoosung smiled before he caught himself.   
  
Groaning he laid his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Had he really just been looking for a honeymoon place in LOLOL for him and Sapfyre. Cheeks were flaming at the implication of his actions and he peaked at the screen long enough to close out of the shop screen. There had to be something seriously wrong with him.   
  
**Sapfyre:** Good evening Mr. SunShine!   
  
“Awe shit, when did you log in!” Yoosung cried to himself trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat.   
  
**Sapfyre: **You busy?  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Nope!  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Good evening  
  
S**apfyre:** ^^  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** So!  
**SupermanYoosung★:** What adventures shall we have tonight!  
  
**Sapfyre:** I’m open to anything  
**Sapfyre:** Ahaha it’s the first time you haven’t had a game plan   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m sorry   
  
**Sapfyre: **It’s fine  
**Sapfyre:** Nothing to be sorry over  
**Sapfyre: **let’s just go where the wind blows us  
  
Yoosung sighed he had to get a grip. Even to him, he sounded off with his messages. At least Sapfyre was kind and understanding. Smiled to himself he teleported to where the cute little girl elf with the blue hair was… fishing. He chuckled walking up to them.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** You aim to make a living with fishing?  
**SupermanYoosung★:** That’s not a very good trade in this server   
  
**Sapfyre: **SHUSH!  
**Sapfyre: **You’ll scare away the fish!  
  
Yoosung laughed at the reply, eyes lighting up at the silly messages.   
  
**Sapfyre:** I don’t get why y’all can’t see the beauty in cooked fish  
**Sapfyre:** honestly, I’m offended   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Everyone has soooo much cooked fish  
**SupermanYoosung★: **It doesn’t even go for more than a 1g on the market  
**SupermanYoosung★: **It’s good for a beginner to build their fishing and cooking skill  
**SupermanYoosung★:** But after that it’s useless   
  
**Sapfyre:** I’m gonna have a whole 99g when I’m done!  
**Sapfyre:** And yet you call it useless!  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Oh my bad  
**SupermanYoosung★: **I take back everything I said   
**SupermanYoosung★:** It’s the most useful item in the game   
  
**Sapfyre:** Glad we are on the same page ^^  
**Sapfyre: **Secret is   
**Sapfyre:** I always wanted to go fishing with my father and older brother growing up  
**Sapfyre:** But they would never take me T^T  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Awe   
**SupermanYoosung★: **Okay   
**SupermanYoosung★: **I’ll fish with you!  
  
Yoosung brought his avatar up next to their’s and cast his line. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he gathered more fish he didn’t need. But if it made Sapfyre feel better and smile, he’d catch all the fish in the fictional lake.   
  
**Sapfyre:** A dream come true T^T  
**Sapfyre:** I’m so touched you overcame your fish aversion for me!  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I don’t see how you can just sit here   
**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m bored already   
  
**Sapfyre:** lolololol  
**Sapfyre:** You’re not a patient person, are you?  
  
**SupermanYoosung★: **I'm the: jump right into the action kinda guy  
  
**Sapfyre:** Is that how you try and pick up girls  
**Sapfyre:** Tell them you’re an action type of guy?   
  
Yoosung choked on his energy drink reading what they said. It was rude and completely inaccurate. Gasping for air to fill his lungs and replace the inhaled liquid currently trapped there his fingers flew to the keyboard. He had an image to protect.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: **That’s not what I mean!!!!!!  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Like violent action!  
**SupermanYoosung★:** …….  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I MEANT ACTION IN THE GAME!  
**SupermanYoosung★:** LIKE DUNGEON CRAWLING AND RAIDS!   
  
**Sapfyre:** I’m in tears!  
**Sapfyre: **I was just teasing you.  
  
Yoosung despite himself giggled, a warmth blossoming in his chest reading their glee.  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** You’re being mean T-T  
**SupermanYoosung★:** That’s it  
**SupermanYoosung★: **Your fish stink!  
  
**Sapfyre:** O:  
**Sapfyre:** How dare!  
**Sapfyre:** It’s so on now Mr sunshine!   
  
Yoosung actually squealed as the pretty little avatar started throwing and wasting her fresh fish by tossing them at him. It wouldn’t harm his avatar, and it really just made the fish icon before it disappeared into the world. It was such a hilarious waste of a useless item it had him belly laughing, It was so cute and clever too. Yoosung breathed watching as the tiny elf avatar stopped throwing.   
  
**Sapfyre:** I ran out of fish!  
**Sapfyre:** >:D  
**Sapfyre:** But I hope that taught you a lesson.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: **I promise to be a good boy~  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Please anything but more fish!  
  
**Sapfyre:** You’ve been worn, BOY!  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** You’re so silly~  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Thank you  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I really needed that laugh :3 

**Sapfyre:** Tough day?

**SupermanYoosung★:** Hahaha….

**SupermanYoosung★:** You could say that

**SupermanYoosung★: ** I kinda got lost in my own head today at school

**Sapfyre:** I'm sorry to hear that

**Sapfyre:** I hope whatever is making you feel so complicated resolves itself soon ^^

**Sapfyre: ** It's okay to have an off day or two

**Sapfyre: ** Glad me being silly could make you laugh~

A dry chuckle escaped him as he read the messages. "Well, you offering up your gender would be a huge help" Yoosung murmured under his breath. He took a moment to ponder how to best approach this before replying.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** My friends were all gossiping about me in this group chat we have   
**SupermanYoosung★:** They even did it with me actively there...   
  
Stopping his rant for a moment he grabbed his phone and looked at the chat rooms that were created throughout the day.   
  
**10:38 ****“What do catfish have to do with dating?” - Jumin*, Mi-Cha, Jaehee****  
****  
**He snorted at Jumin for a moment before scrolling.   
  
**13:52** **“Is gender a real concern?” - Saeran*, Jaehee, Zen****  
****15:03**** “Yoosung is Gay: Read all about it!”- 707*, Mi-Cha, Jumin****  
****18:48**** “Sapfyre and Yoosung” Mi-Cha*, Saeran, Zen ****  
****  
**Clearly, they were the hot topic of the day. Yoosung felt his eye twitch a little annoyed they all felt free enough to talk about them behind his back. He took a moment to scroll the chat and sighed.   
  
**Sapfyre:** That’s not very nice  
**Sapfyre:** Have you asked them to stop?  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I told them this morning to stop gossiping about me!!  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Since then there have been 4 active chats talking about it!  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Maybe I shouldn’t be whining  
**SupermanYoosung★:** We’re supposed to forget about our personal lives here and have fun.  
  
**Sapfyre:** I don’t mind listening  
**Sapfyre:** I don’t really know what to say, or have any advice  
**Sapfyre: **But I can listen and take your feelings seriously ^^  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** You’re so nice!  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Most people would just tell me to get over it!  
  
**Sapfyre: **Somethings take time to calm down over and ‘get over’   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** What if I don’t want to get over what's making me feel so complicated?   
  
**Sapfyre:** Then figure out how to make it uncomplicated and embrace whatever is troubling you  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** That’s easier said than done…  
  
**Sapfyre:** Don’t I know it  
**Sapfyre:** You’ll figure it out~  
**Sapfyre:** Hang in there ^^   
**Sapfyre**: Let’s just…  
**Sapfyre:** Ignore the others and adventure together and hang out  
  
**SupermanYoosung★: **Ya  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I’d like that  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I know a pretty meadow in the middle of a level 56 dungeon  
  
**Sapfyre:** As tempting as a pretty meadow sounds  
**Sapfyre**: I don’t wanna be taken on another suicide mission!   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** lolol Don’t you trust me?  
  
**Sapfyre:** For some crazy reason I do  
  
Yoosung smiled softly, releasing the breath caught in his throat and taking a deep one back in. His cheeks felt warm to the touch, his heart hammered against his ribcage. Goosebumps raised along his arms and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He felt alive and at peace oddly enough at that moment. It was crazy, but this person just seemed to be able to comfort him.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★: **I’ll teleport us there once we get the supplies we’ll need to get there.   
  
**Sapfyre:** Aye Aye Captian SunShine!   
  
Yoosung guided them through the dungeon, Sapfyre being careful to not engage any enemies as they ran through the first couple floors. The Meadow was in the middle but had a rare fishing spot. Chances are there will be a bunch of people there, but he wanted to make them smile. This was one of the newer areas to explore with the newest expansion pack update, and he wasn’t really that familiar with it yet. A few times a monster spawn would catch him by surprise, but with his trusty support, he was fine.   
  
It was times like this he wished Sapfyre had a headset. With the minor issues, they made it to the midpoint and the meadow hidden in the middle. He watched as Sapfyre ran around the flowers and the lakeside. He smiled, wishing he could hear their glee instead of trying to piece together the tone of their text. They did seem to be enthralled with the area and all its beauty. For that it made him feel good, he was glad he could make them happy with something so simple. It wasn’t a real place, but to him, it was a precious place now. After reading Sapfyre’s messages about how amazing he was for bringing them there.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Kinda wish  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I could hear how happy you are ^^  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m not trying to seem pushy or needy  
**SupermanYoosung★:** But…  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Nevermind, I’m blushing now   
  
Thin fingers ran the length of his bang as his cheeks flared. He really should’ve said that, what if Sapfyre thought he was a weird clinger. What if they were really a guy and he just made them uncomfortable. His heartbeat rapidly in his chest as he rubbed his node on his wrist and repositioned himself in his chair. He felt like the more time he spent with them, the easier it was getting to chat and open up.   
  
**Sapfyre:** No need to be embarrassed   
**Sapfyre:** Though, I am blushing too~  
**Sapfyre: **You come in from left field sometimes being so sincere and honest it’s really cute.  
**Sapfyre:** I spent this months allowance on the game already ^^;  
**Sapfyre: **Because I wanted to be able to keep up with you  
  
He couldn’t help the huge smile those words brought to his face. He giggled in a boyish way as his eyes re-read those words. Holding on to them.   
  
He, Yoosung Kim, was smitten with a person online who he didn’t have a clue what their gender was.   
  
It was so typically him to get attached to someone so quick, he could understand why everyone was giving him a hard time. He just couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He wanted to spend more time with Sapfyre, read their reactions to him, read the thoughts they wished to share with him.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** haha~  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Don’t starve yourself on my account.   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Health before the game ^^  
  
**Sapfyre:** Oh I’m not gonna starve   
**Sapfyre:** But It’s gonna be awhile before I can afford a headset ^^;  
**Sapfyre:** Truth be told, I’m really curious about what you sound like too~   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** No worries ^^  
**SupermanYoosung★: **There are rare fish that can be caught here  
  
**Sapfyre:** !!!!!!!!  
**Sapfyre:** You’re seriously the best!  
**Sapfyre:** Did you bring here just so I can fish!?  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Shhhhhh~  
**SupermanYoosung★:** But, ya.   
**SupermanYoosung★:** I brought you here so you can fish for something worth a little more  
  
**Sapfyre:** Thank you!  
**Sapfyre:** Now I’m gonna have to think of something nice to do for you!  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Don’t worry about me  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m just happy I can do something like this for you  
  
**Sapfyre:** ^^  
**Sapfyre:** You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met!   
  
The ache within him was the best he could’ve possibly imagined. The Avatars set up and started fishing together. It had been a couple of minutes since they had replied to him, but with his heart beating in his ears and the way his cheeks felt like someone holding a flame to them, he couldn’t think of any words to share. This didn’t seem to bother Spafyre as they just left the chat as it sat beside him silently fishing.   
  
**Sapfyre:** You know  
**Sapfyre: **Today marks 1 week since we’ve met each other ^^  
**Sapfyre:** It’s been the least lonely week of my life, thank you <3  
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I kind of feel like I should be the one thanking you lolol  
**SupermanYoosung★:** But you’re welcome Sapfyre ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Earth to Hyuna Lee, Hello~”    
  
Hyuna blinked back into reality and looked over to her elder sister who was waving her hand in front of her face. Sheepishly the girl smiled looking at her sister with a blush. She hadn’t meant to zone out on her like that. She took a sip of her mocha bubble tea averting her eyes feeling vulnerable under her sisters questioning hazel irises.    
  
“You’ve been really spacy today.” Eunseo huffed, crossing her arms in front of her on the table. “I drove all the way out here for some sisterly bonding, yet you seem to be miles away. What’s up kiddo?”    
  
“I’m just tired from classes this week.” Hyuna lied, averting her eyes even more. She was a bad liar, having a police chief that was trained in interrogation for a father only weakened her resolve to tell lies.    
  
To her surprise, her sister giggled and then narrowed her eyes. “So who is he?” Hyuna blushed turning her face to the side to hide her all telling blush while huffing. “Oh, come on! I wasn’t born yesterday. The dazed eyes, lack of focus, dewy complexion- You’re crushing on someone. Spill the dirt Hyuna.”    
  
“There is no guy,” Hyuna started fluttering her eyelashes while her cheeks continued to tint.    
  
“You’re bad at lying.” Eunseo giggled looking at her little sister.   
  
Hyuna smiled wickedly looking at her sister. “So, how did your date last week go?”    
  
Eunseo soured shooting her a nearly pained expression. “I don’t know why only the real losers with no tact want to ask me out. Seriously, he burped over the main course. Repeatedly!”    
  
Hyuna let out an honest giggle at that. It sounded almost as painful as her sister’s face looked remembering it. “Disgusting.” Hyuna giggled and her sister joined her.    
  
“Worst part was, he’s laughing about it every time. How immature. I almost called Dad to come and arrest me.”    
  
Hyuna was in a fit of laughter at that point. She could picture her father in his chief of police walking into the restaurant in his uniform. Handcuffing his eldest child just to save her from her horrendous date. “He’d do it too, in a heartbeat.”    
  
Eunseo took a drink of her tea nodding her head in complete agreement. “Ya, dad would’ve made a whole show of it too.” She added. “Think dad could arrest and charge someone for being a horrible and rude date?”    
  
“Could possibly get him for public indecency.” Hyuna quipped and sent Eunseo into another fit of laughter.    
  
Though the laughter that escaped Hyuna nearly hiccuped into sobs thinking of their father. Growing up she had the best parents anyone could ever ask for. Her the baby of the 3 siblings with an age gap of four years between her and the middle child Jaehyun, her brother. Where Eunseo and Jaehyun only had a little over a year between them.   
  
Once she took a year off of school just barely graduating high school with the rest of her class, then announcing her acceptance into the creative art school she was currently attending, the relationship with her father, her last surviving parent, got strained to say the least. They spoke more out of necessity then for the sake of their relationship. Stating her father didn’t agree with her educational and hopeful career path was an understatement.    
  
Eventually, the two sisters settled down and finished their drinks. Only to be replaced with thoughts of the mysterious boy she met online. A part of her wondered what her father would say to her interest in an internet stranger. He’d probably say  _ ‘I raised you better than this. First the dead-end education and career path, now meeting a stranger on the internet! Perhaps I should’ve forced her to stay with me!’  _ the thought of him automatically disapproving of Yoosung made her frown.   
  
Eunseo kept gazing at her, and Hyuna kept looking away shyly, it was like her sister could see into her very soul. Almost like she inherited their mother’s mind-reading abilities. Hyuna pushed the troubling relationship she currently held with her ageing father to the back of her mind, and avoided her older sister’s gaze.    
  
“I dunno who he is-” Eunseo started and Hyuna curled into herself a little more. “But you’ve got it bad. Did you meet at school?”    
  
Hyuna shook her head, “There is no he.” She stated stubbornly. After all, it was impractical to catch feelings for a stranger you met online. Her sister wouldn’t understand even if she tried to explain the situation she had found herself in with Yoosung over the past 2 weeks. Eunseo would look at her like she grew two heads and tease her, possibly scold her about the dangers of the internet and the people on it. The look she got was one that clearly read ‘I’m not buying it, you’re like a lovesick puppy.’   
  
Hyuna blushed fiercely at the thought of love. That was way out of the realm of her stupid tiny, bearly there crush she had on the guy. Sure he was sweet, caring, quirky, and fun to tease. He thought of really sweet things to do for her on the game. Her heart pitter-pattered to the point she thought she was, in fact, going to have a heart attack whenever they logged in or said something almost embarrassingly cute.    
  
_ ‘If anyone was a puppy it would be Yoosung, not her! Eunseo! if you saw all the ways his energy bounced, or how loyal he had become to playing mostly solo with her on a game he’s put years into…’  _ Hyuna stopped her thoughts looking at her sisters knowing gaze self-consciously.    
  
“Sure, no boy she says while fantasizing about him~” Eunseo sang standing up from the table they had occupied for a good hour.    
  
Hyuna choked as she stood to chase her older sister out the door. “It’s nothing like that!” She babbled and Eunseo giggled holding the door for her. “You suck!” Hyuna growled walking past and out to the street.    
  
“What are older sister’s for, my dear~”   
  
Plus, it wasn’t like she could actually, you know- ‘fantasize’ - about him. She had no idea what his voice sounded like, or what he looked like. Just that he was 22 and a medical student studying veterinary. She could see his avatar but that would be really, really weird given the race of him. Hyuna sighed, pondering how people even sexted with strangers they hadn’t met before. Was it really just about your imagination about the other person that lead people to-    
  
Huffing, she got into her sister’s car and crossed her arms. This wasn’t the time for her brain to wander to more lewd and inappropriate thoughts. “Movie’s going to start soon, we should hurry to the cinema.”    
  
It was late in the evening when Eunseo dropped her off at her apartment. Hyuna hugged her sister goodbye and thanked her for the day. She wished her sister safe travels home before heading inside.    
  
Even though she had told Yoosung her sister was going to be visiting today, she felt kinda guilty for not logging in at all during the day. Not guilty pre-say but she had longed to be able to log-in and chat with him, she guessed. Smiling as she entered her apartment she threw her bag on the small loveseat and turned on her computer. Looking at the time on her phone, she realized it was a prime time to catch Yoosung or some of the others online.    
  
Quickly she grabbed her daily bonus, nearly a 2-week streak! If she went all 30 days she’d get a rare piece of equipment for her class. It was a great incentive to keep logging in every day. Next, she checked her friend’s list and saw Yoosung’s name lit up, and she nearly squealed to herself. Taking a deep breath she rationalized herself. He was in a dungeon with a few people from the guild and Unknown. He was probably on Voice with them too. She sucked on her teeth feeling slightly left out.    
  
Not dwelling too much on the slight possessiveness she had no business feeling, she went to the guildhall. She checked the free grab box Yoosung and Unknown had set up for the members. It was a great idea in her humble opinion as she grabbed some potion brewing things someone didn’t want.   
  
Soon after she made a dash to the brewing room that Yoosung made for her in the guildhall. It must’ve cost him some money to make it, but it did save her from teleporting to different parts of the map to work on her skills. Hyuna got busy making some buff potions for the next time they went into a dungeon together. Truthfully, she has been getting better at the game and didn’t have to rely on Yoosung or have him do everything for her. She hoped he was proud of her for advancing and not being such a hindrance to him anymore.    
  
Another guildmember came in and asked her if she’d brew something for them. Smiling and feeling useful and agreed and they handed her the ingredients. Took a couple of minutes for the timer to count down, and when done she handed it over to the other player. Their thank you was nice. Hyuna genuinely felt good to have done something so simple for someone.    
  
She nibbled on a bag of chips she had purchased the day before, as she browsed the marketplace for anything that could be used for brewing and reasonably priced.    
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** You’re on~   
  


A squeal left her throat before she could catch herself. A huge grin too place on her feature stretching ear to ear. ‘He finally noticed me’ She thought with delight. There was no denying the giddy feeling she had at that moment.    
  
**Sapfyre:** Hey Hey~   
**Sapfyre:** Ya got home a little while ago, now I’m nomming chips and brewing potions.    
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** ^^ get anything good cooking?   
**SupermanYoosung★:** I left some items for you in the share box~   
  
**Sapfyre:** Why are you so sweet?   
**Sapfyre: ** I did get the items   
**Sapfyre:** BOOM!   
**Sapfyre: ** We have shield buff potions!    
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Whoo!   
  
**Sapfyre:** I’m officially no longer useless, this is a great day    
**Sapfyre:** one for the LOLOL history books.    
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Alright let me go update the wiki right quick~   
  
**Sapfyre:** ahahaha   
**Sapfyre:** Could you imagine the confusion on people’s faces if you did.    
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Important update: On this date, Sapfyre learned to walk on their own!    
**SupermanYoosung★:** Today was boring-   
**SupermanYoosung★: ** T^T you weren’t here.    
  
**Sapfyre:** I told you last night my sister was visiting.   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I know. Did you have fun?   
  
**Sapfyre:** Yes! It’s been a while since I last saw her   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m glad ^^   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Now we can slaughter some wildlife!   
  
**Sapfyre:** D:   
**Sapfyre:** But I hate it    
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** ^^    
**SupermanYoosung★:** We need pelts from the wolves   
  
**Sapfyre:** You go, I’ll fish, deal?   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** D:   
**SupermanYoosung★:** And you leave me all by myself?    
**SupermanYoosung★:** No deal! You’re coming with me!   
  
Hyuna snorted when the party invitation popped up on her screen. Of course, she clicked accept, there wasn’t anywhere else she’d rather be. The two of them didn’t need to gear up to take care of low-level world spawns such as the wolves. Instead, they sent their avatars out to murder the cute dog like pixels.   
  
**Sapfyre:** How many do we need?   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** lololol!   
**SupermanYoosung★:** As much as we can get!   
  
**Sapfyre:** What item is this for?   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Ahhhhh   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Maybe I just enjoy killing the wildlife   
  
**Sapfyre** : I see   
**Sapfyre:** I’ve been talking to a psychopath this entire time   
**Sapfyre:** Just my luck ^^   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Eh?   
**SupermanYoosung★:** No No!    
**SupermanYoosung★: ** I’m a normal college student.    
**SupermanYoosung★:** I want to make some low-level gear and have you practice enchanting   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Sorry if I sounded weird   
**SupermanYoosung★:** I was just joking!   
**SupermanYoosung★:** I am studying to be a vet!   
**SupermanYoosung★:** I’m not actually cruel to animals   
  
**Sapfyre:** I was just teasing you!    
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** lolol The one you need to be careful of   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Is HackerGod   
**SupermanYoosung★:** He likes to torment a friend of ours cat.   
  
**Sapfyre:** Oh no!   
**Sapfyre:** He seems crazy tbh   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** He can be, ya   
**SupermanYoosung★:** What about you?   
**SupermanYoosung★:** Do you like animals   
  
**Sapfyre:** I want a kitten soooo bad   
**Sapfyre:** Can’t in my apartment though   
**Sapfyre:** couldn’t growing up, my dad’s allergic to fur so   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I have a friend that’s allergic to cat fur   
  
**Sapfyre:** You have a lot of friend ^^   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** I do!    
**SupermanYoosung★:** Haha   
**SupermanYoosung★:** I haven’t really been talking to them much lately, though.    
  
Hyuna frowned reading that. He should be hanging out with his friends, like a normal person. She wanted to ask him why, but it wasn’t really her place to pry into his life. After all, she was just some faceless stranger on the internet, for all they knew they were both lumberjacks with beer guts and huge manly beards on either side of the monitor.    
  
**Sapfyer:** I’m sure they don’t mean harm   
**Sapfyre: ** Having friends is something not a lot of people get to experience.    
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** You’re right, Mi-Cha didn’t have any family or friends before she met us.    
**SupermanYoosung★: ** But they act like my personal business is open season for them to talk about   
**SupermanYoosung★: ** It makes me so mad sometimes.    
**SupermanYoosung★:** I ask them to stop but they say it’s because they care.    
  
**Sapfyre:** I’m sure that’s the actual reason    
**Sapfyre:** Aren’t friends supposed to care and give you the hard truth   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** It’s just them gossiping about me and this person I might have a crush on   
  
There was no logic behind the jealousy that boiled and bubbled in the pit of her entire being. They were internet and gaming friends. Just… She had grown so used to having his undivided attention, she got spoiled. Swallowing the lump that was forming in her airways, she resolved herself to be a supportive friend.    
  
**Sapfyre:** Is there any reason for your friends to be concerned with your crush?   
**Sapfyre:** Or are they just annoyed you haven’t confessed yet lol!   
  
**SupermanYoosung★:** Uhhhhh   
**SupermanYoosung★:** ^^   
**SupermanYoosung★:** It’s rather complicated    
**SupermanYoosung★:** It feels weird you’re so supportive of my crush   
  
**Sapfyre:** Why wouldn’t I be?   
**Sapfyre:** We’re friends, right?    
  
**SupermanYoosung★** : Ya!   
**SupermanYoosung★** : I feel like I whine a lot    
  
**Sapfyre** : Naw, you’re good   
**Sapfyre** : So what is your crush like? Are they cute~   
  
**SupermanYoosung★** : They’re funny and quirky.    
**SupermanYoosung★** : They just seem to get me   
**SupermanYoosung★** : Unlike the other people in my life they don’t tell me to ‘just get over it’ or ‘Be an adult.’ when I express my feelings.    
**SupermanYoosung★** : I feel like they genuinely understand what I’m trying to say.    
**SupermanYoosung★** : As for cute, I don’t know if they are. I believe so, but looks don’t matter too much and the way they talk can be adorable.    
  
**Sapfyre** : Awe you’re absolutely smitten with them~   
**Sapfyre** : You’ll make a good boyfriend!   
**Sapfyre** : If they turn you down they’re crazy!   
  
**SupermanYoosung★** : Haha   
**SupermanYoosung★** : Thank you~   
**SupermanYoosung★** : Ummmm   
**SupermanYoosung★** : I kinda rambled ^^;   
  
**Sapfyre** : Don’t worry it was cute!   
  
Hyuna took a drink from her water bottle eyeing the text box with fiery green jealousy. It was to be expected. She was a random internet person, of course, this guy would have a normal life. He had a large circle of friends, in his third year of school, dating was something people in this age group did. He was such a normal guy, it wasn’t her fault she was the weird introvert with a lack of actual social skills or friends for that matter.

**SupermanYoosung★** : It feels really weird talking to you about it though…

**SupermanYoosung★** : I'm feeling really warm

**SupermanYoosung★** : Oh ya!

**SupermanYoosung★** : Any chance of you getting a headset soon? 

**SupermanYoosung★** : Rare mob event and increased drop rate on Wednesday. The rest of us are all gonna voice chat and tackle it together.

**SupermanYoosung★** : We want you to join us ^^   
  
Mild panic started to rise as she read the chat, hazel eyes wide. She could turn it down, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to be included in their group chats and do events with them. Her character was growing at a good rate and she had a good level in the main sub-skills needed for her class. Taking a moment she grabbed her phone and opened her banking app. There wouldn’t be a lot of money, and the event was literally two days before the student allowance day. Looking she decided she could pull a cheap headset with questionable quality if she didn’t mind being absolutely broke for a couple of days. Biting her bottom lip she opened a sub-page to look at headsets and get a price range. 

  
**Sapfyre** : Holy cow!   
**Sapfyre** : Some headset are sooo exspensive    
  
**SupermanYoosung★** : They can be pricey   
**SupermanYoosung★** : But you only really need a cheap one starting out   
**SupermanYoosung★** : None of us are going to be mad at your audio quality   
  
**Sapfyre** : I hate the sound of my voice ^^;;   
  
**SupermanYoosung★** : ???   
**SupermanYoosung★** : Is that why you’ve been so iffy on the voice chat?   
**SupermanYoosung★** : I wouldn’t worry about your voice.   
**SupermanYoosung★** : I’m sure you have a nice voice.    
  
**Sapfyre** : >-<   
**Sapfyre** : I guess in a group voice chat I wouldn’t be able to hear myself    
  
**SupermanYoosung★** : That’s the spirit! 

  
**Sapfyre** : I’ll see if I can’t get one by Wednesday then   
  
**SupermanYoosung★** : Mod Raids get wild!   
**SupermanYoosung★** : You’re gonna have soooo much fun!   
  
While she set her self to auto, letting the party leader control the situation she continued her search for a headset. There was a pretty pink pair that glowed and had cat eats attached. Hyuna bit her lower lip, they weren’t too out of her price range. They’re cute, the mic is high quality so she wouldn’t injure any ears. She could possibly just charge it to the card her father had given her. Her nails tapped the computer desk before her as she debated it. If she ordered today they’d be in for Wednesday.    
  
Holding her breath and closing one eye she committed to buying and charged the emergency card of a grand total of $60 and quickly closed the page. Taking a deep breath she eyed her phone as it pinged with the confirmation email. Hyuna relaxed back into her chair, closing her eyes for a moment. She would simply repay the money when her allowance was in, no biggy.    
  
Smiling, she opened her LOLOL tab and watched as Yoosung sent her a series of question marks.    
  
**Sapfyre:** I just placed an order for a headset   
**Sapfyre:** ^^ Bring on Wednesday’s mob~    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
